


Smile Again

by mistresscurvy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Holidays, M/M, Misunderstandings, Payne Family feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently dumped Louis sets his kitchen on fire on Christmas Eve. Fireman Liam makes the mistake of inviting him home for Christmas. Chaos and feelings ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harriet_vane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriet_vane/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, my darling Harriet! I basically poured a whole bunch of tropes that I know you love best into a blender and added a dollop of schmoop and a pinch of angst and mixed well. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT <3
> 
> Thank you to amazonziti and ziusik for the cheerleading, lokte for the amazing and speedy Britpick, and olivia for a brilliant beta, as always. All remaining mistakes are my own.

Louis can't stop crying. 

It's ridiculous, really. It's probably just from the smoke. His eyes started watering while he was still attempting to put out the fire in his oven himself, and surely that's why there are still tears streaming down his face a full twenty minutes after the fire brigade arrived.

Still doesn't change the fact that he's sat outside his flat on the kerb, face wet and freezing, and that he's started to shiver. He pulls his coat tighter around himself, but it doesn't do much to keep out the chill. He hadn't much time to grab a jacket on the way out, and he managed to pick one that's far too thin for the wind.

Just as he's beginning to wonder if it's safe to go back inside and grab a jumper or seven, a blanket is draped over his shoulders. It's stiff and doesn't smell very nice and is the opposite of cozy, but the cold doesn't feel quite so bitter now.

"Thanks," he says quietly, wiping his face with the back of his hand before looking up.

The fireman who had hustled him outside when they'd first arrived, pulling him away from where he had been trying to smother the fire when it had set the turkey fat on fire, stands above him. There's soot on his cheeks and forehead, and he looks enormous and strong and exactly like the sort of person who would be rescuing someone like Louis on Christmas Eve. "How are you feeling?" he asks. 

Louis shrugs. How is he supposed to know how to answer that? He's not even sure of the truth, so he doesn't know whether he needs to lie. He settles on a shrug and then, "Okay, I think?"

"Having any trouble breathing now?" his rescuer prods. 

That's easier to answer. Louis shakes his head. "No, just a bit cold. The blanket helps though, cheers," he adds, not wanting to seem ungrateful. 

"Well, if you feel at all faint, I can get you more oxygen."

Louis tries out a smile. His face feels tight and he's got the beginning of a headache behind his left eye. "Thanks. I mean, not just for the oxygen, or the blanket, but for everything, really. Thank you, uh—"

"Liam," the fireman fills in. "I'm Liam Payne." He sits down next to Louis, somehow graceful even in all his firefighting gear, and puts his hand out for a shake. 

"Louis Tomlinson," Louis replies. Liam's hand is warm and strong and gentle, all at once, and it takes a bit for Louis to pull away. "So uh. How long until I can go back inside, do you think? There's a lot of smoke to air out, I know."

"Oh." Liam looks stricken, and then a bit worried. "Oh, Louis, you won't be able to stay here for a few days at least. The kitchen will need to be inspected, and all the units are damaged beyond repair." Liam smiles in what appears to be an attempt to soften this blow, but Louis is already busy panicking. "You should probably ring whoever you were cooking that Christmas dinner for and arrange to go round theirs instead."

Louis lets out a sound that's some strange cross between a laugh and a sob. "Ah. Well, it was just for me, unfortunately. I was meant to be on holiday down in Spain with my girlfriend this Christmas, our first proper one together. Anna hates the cold, and I thought it'd be romantic to surprise her with tickets yesterday. Only she broke up with me before I got the chance to give them to her, and I didn't much care for the idea of going by myself," Louis says, heartily enough, he thinks. But when Louis sneaks a glance at him, Liam looks like he just got punched in the face. Louis quickly continues. "And as my mum and my sisters are visiting my new stepdad's family up in Scotland, I thought I'd just stick around home for a nice quiet break. Which is obviously off to a smashing start."

Also, it's my birthday today, he doesn't add, because there's a limit to how pathetic Louis is willing to appear to this guy he just met, and he's already surpassed it with _I got dumped and then nearly burned down my flat._ No need to add another layer. Luckily he's already had his birthday call with his mum and sisters, so he only had to tell them about Anna and didn't need to bring up the near death experience as well. Best to save that for later, he thinks. 

"I see," Liam says slowly, still staring at him intently. Louis chalks up Liam's interest to the fact that Louis's practically out of a Dickens novel at this point. Probably most people Liam rescues in the course of his daily work aren't fuckups in quite so spectacular a fashion. Louis always does overachieve when he puts his mind to something. "Is your flatmate around?"

Louis shakes his head. "Nah, Harry's already gone down to his family. It's fine, I'll find a hotel or something," he says, dreading the idea but putting on an expression as close to a smile as he can manage. He really should just call Harry; he'd definitely come get him, and get him proper drunk, and Louis loves Harry's family. But somehow the idea of explaining this entire thing to someone who actually knows Louis feels utterly unbearable. Pity and the festive season don't really mix well. He's about to get up from the kerb, see if he can't make himself find a hotel, when Liam puts a hand on his shoulder. 

"Look, I know this may seem odd, but my family's just down in Wolverhampton," Liam says nonsensically. Louis is about to make some sort of polite comment in response when Liam continues on. "And I know there's space, and I'm sure my mum would love for you to join us."

This is not happening to him. "You don't even know me," Louis says slowly. 

Liam shrugs. "It's Christmas. You shouldn't be alone."

"Just because it's Christmas doesn't mean I couldn't be an axe murderer!" Louis says, feeling a little hysterical for the first time. 

If that bothers Liam as a concept, he doesn't show it. "I'm pretty sure I could take you in a fight, mate," he says instead, doing something with his face that Louis can't decipher at all, both his eyes scrunching up. 

"Wait, was that you attempting to wink at me? That was the worst wink I've ever seen," Louis says finally.

Liam actually laughs, as if Louis hasn't just insulted him. "I know, Niall is always telling me not to wink at people. He says I look like I'm having a fit or something."

"He's not wrong," Louis says, looking up as Liam stands and holds out a hand to him. 

"Come on, my mum'll never forgive me if I tell her I let you go to a hotel tonight."

Louis has no idea when this day turned into his worst nightmare, but at this point the only thing that seems worse than going to a complete stranger's house for Christmas is the idea of making this guy sad. So fine. "Well, if you're really sure, I guess I could."

Liam actually beams at him; it's a bit overwhelming. "Wicked! I'll go get out of my gear. Niall can take you back into your flat so you can pack some clothes. It should be safe as long as you stay with him," Liam says. Louis immediately wants to somehow ditch Niall so that he can see exactly how much damage he's done to his home, but with his luck he'd somehow destroy something else by breathing on it wrong. 

Now he just has to figure out what exactly to _pack._

* * *

Louis wouldn't have believed he could fuck up his Christmas even more than he already has, but his talent apparently knows no limit.

It happens just after they arrive at Liam's family's home, a bright and cozy semi-detatched that immediately puts Louis at ease. Disaster strikes while Liam is still wrapped up in a hug from his mum, so it isn't really Liam's fault, but Louis blames him for anyway. They may have only known each other for a few hours, but Liam should know Louis needs constant saving from himself. That's how all this started in the first place.

There's a brief silence after one of Liam's sisters (Rebecca? No, Ruth) asks, with obvious relish, "So who's your young man, little brother? You catch a boyfriend none of us know about?" It's just enough time for Louis to muck it all up.

He doesn't entirely know why he does it, other than a sense that this is a joke between siblings and he misses his own sisters and he suddenly, desperately wants to be a part of it, even if he has no idea what the punchline is. Winging it is how he lives his life generally, though; why should this be any different?

So he pastes on his brightest smile and says, "Keeping me a secret, Payno? That's not a very nice Christmas present," winking at Ruth, ready for her to laugh along with him at the idea of Liam Payne, bloody gorgeous fireman and rescuer of sad pathetic knobheads, having him as a boyfriend—or having any boyfriend at all.

There's just enough time for Louis to catch Liam's eye as he pulls away from his mum, for Louis to note the outright panic and _anger_ on Liam's face, before Karen Payne bursts into tears.

 _Oh fuck,_ is all Louis can think before Karen starts talking through her tears, oh god. "See? I told you you'd find a nice boy after that Jamie fiasco, but you wouldn't listen."

"Mum," Liam says rather urgently, but Karen keeps talking right over him. It's a behaviour Louis is well-acquainted with, and can usually find the humour in, but it's a bit beyond him at the moment, especially when Karen turns to look at Louis. 

"He had such a rough time of it, as you probably know, and right around his birthday and everything. I'm so happy to be able to welcome you into our home, love. Even if Liam didn't give us any advance warning," she says, shooting Liam a look that's probably aiming for chiding but lands squarely on fond and doting. "Imagine me without a gift and everything."

"Mum, that's really not—"

"The opportunity to spend Christmas with your wonderful family is enough of a gift for me," Louis interrupts, unwilling to let Karen feel badly about him for a second. He abruptly wishes he hadn't said anything at all when a fresh set of tears spills over her cheeks, her hands clasped to her chest as she beams at him. 

"Well, he can certainly talk better than Jamie," Nicola says wryly. 

"Nic," Liam practically moans. 

"I never did like that Jamie, even before he—well, let's not talk of that now," Karen says. 

"Mum, you knitted him a jumper last year," Liam says, sounding almost scandalised. 

"It was acrylic," Karen says shortly, and Louis has to swallow down a laugh with all his might. 

"He was as fake as that sweater," Ruth says. "Hope you're a more trustworthy sort."

That last bit is aimed squarely at Louis, all of them turning to look at him. He swallows and makes himself smile. "I can promise I'm nothing like Jamie was," he says solemnly. He figures there's practically no way that statement is a lie, since he can't imagine that even Liam finds himself rescuing stray cats out of trees and bringing them home accidentally all the time. 

"See that you're not," Ruth says, mildly enough, but Louis hears the threat behind it. What sort of family has he just walked into? For the first time Louis begins to wonder at his own willingness to trust a random fireman easily enough to follow him home. And then he finally chances a look at Liam again, and even now, when Liam is glaring at him, Louis can see why he trusted Liam implicitly, because Liam's concern still bleeds through. 

"Alright, Karen, let's let the lad be, he's a bit overwhelmed and he hasn't even got his coat off," Geoff says. Louis nearly sighs with relief at this reprieve from feelings, but that relief is short-lived when Geoff claps a hand on his shoulder. "Glad you could join Liam and the rest of us for Christmas, son," he says gruffly. Louis can hear Liam's tortured cry of, " _Dad,_ " in the background, but Geoff pays him no mind. "We like having a full house for the celebrations, and now you're here everything is as it should be."

"My John will be here for dinner, and Nic's husband Greg is out at the shops doing a bit of last minute present finding," Ruth adds. "So you'll not be the only newer addition to the family here."

"That's. Liam had mentioned there would be plenty of family," Louis says weakly as he walks further into the house. There's a large Christmas tree all done up in the back corner of the sitting room, piles of presents underneath the branches, with the sofa and two armchairs arranged around it. The sofa is currently occupied by two dogs napping on the cushions. All of the walls are covered with pictures, mostly of the three Payne children in various combinations and assorted locales, and practically every surface has at least one Christmas trinket on it. It's warm and worn-in, and Louis is painfully glad to be in a real home on Christmas Eve, even if it required a small fire and and a bit of accidental deceit. "You have a beautiful home, Mr and Mrs Payne."

"Now, none of that, we're Karen and Geoff, and don't you forget it," Karen scolds him. 

He nods and barely stifles a yawn, trying to conceal it as best he can. His best isn't particularly effective, since Karen immediately makes a tsking noise. "You must be exhausted. Liam, show him up to your room. There's enough time before tea for a bit of a kip, if you like," she says, herding them towards the stairs. "And don't you worry, we're not a family who stand on ceremony, no need to ask for a sleeping bag for the floor or anything," she adds, actually winking at him. 

Liam's shoulders stiffen at his mother's words, and Louis decides it's best to not even try to respond, simply following Liam up the stairs. 

The door is barely shut behind them before Louis starts talking. "Liam, I am so sorry—"

He cuts himself off when Liam whirls around at him, the fierceness in his eyes almost a physical shock. "What the fuck are you playing at, Louis?"

All of his easy words leave Louis in the face of Liam's genuine anger. "I just," he stammers out. "When I'm uncomfortable I make jokes, it's just what I do."

From the way Liam huffs at the ceiling, he finds that answer as inadequate as it had sounded to Louis as he'd said it. "Does this seem like a joke to you?" Liam demands. 

"Well, how was I to know you were actually gay and your sister wasn't just taking the piss? That was a bit of a surprise, mate!" Louis throws back without thinking. 

He wishes he could take it back when he sees Liam's entire body tense up, like he's bracing himself for a blow. "That a problem for you, Louis? Not happy about spending Christmas with a poof?"

"No—" Louis tries to defend himself, but Liam's not done. 

"Because I don't care if you haven't a single place you could go tonight, I'll throw you out right now. I'll not have someone judging me and my family here," Liam finishes, and Louis doesn't doubt the threat one bit. 

Still, this is all rather unfair. "Hey, one of my best mates is gay!" he throws out, which just makes Liam roll his eyes back at him. In the back of his mind, Louis can't help but appreciate that there's another side to this bloke beyond steadfast and competent and well-mannered, even if he wishes he hadn't discovered it in quite this way. He holds his hands out and tries again. "What I meant is that I didn't think you were gay, but that's because I'm a prat, not because I'm an arsehole. I promise. I'm really sorry about all this."

Liam stares at him for a long moment more before finally nodding. "Apology accepted."

Louis breathes out a slow sigh of relief. "Okay. I'll head downstairs and tell your parents the truth, then?"

"No, you won't," Liam says calmly, arms crossed and blocking the bedroom door. "Only way out of this is straight through. It's too late for a mulligan."

Louis stares at him in shock. "You can't possibly want to keep this up for three days. We have to tell them now." Liam starts shaking his head before he even finishes. "I can't keep lying to your parents, Liam!"

"Oh yes you can," Liam says grimly. "They think I've found love again and am happy and taken care of, and you'll not disabuse them of that on bloody Christmas Eve. We'll survive the next two and a half days, and then you'll disappear and I'll tell them I got bored with you—"

"Hey," Louis protests.

"—and mum will fret and worry over me but it won't ruin Christmas. I don't know if you noticed," Liam continues, a thread of sarcasm winding through his voice in a way Louis hadn't expected from him, "but they're rather overprotective of me."

"I had done, a bit," Louis admits.

"I'm the baby," Liam says plaintively, and it's so ridiculous to hear a bloke who looks like Liam say that, it's almost enough to make Louis laugh. "Me being single at Christmas is bad enough. Me having a boyfriend and then suddenly not—"

"—is a disaster," Louis finishes. Okay. This entire day is his fault, anyway. Might as well see if he can fix it. If nothing else, Harry will wee himself laughing when Louis tells him about all this in a week, once it's not so immediate and Louis can mock himself successfully. It's always better when Louis's life is the punchline of a joke he's telling. "I'll be your boyfriend, Liam. Are we sappy? Still in the first flush of love? You gotta tell me my motivation," he says, grinning again for what feels like the first time in years. 

Now that Louis's agreed to play along, Liam looks like a puppy who's suddenly managed to catch his own tail and doesn't know what to do next. "Just follow my lead, okay?" Liam says finally, and Louis nods, because what else can he do, really?

* * *

Following Liam's lead would be a bit easier if he didn't completely freeze up at even the most basic question about Louis.

The whole lot of them are sat around the table for Christmas Eve dinner, a light spread of what looks to be the entire contents of an Asda covering every available inch of space on the table. Louis's plate is overflowing with about ten different kinds of food, and Geoff keeps offering Louis more wine. But in a rare display of caution, Louis's pacing himself. He's already having a hard time keeping it together; the last thing any of them need is for Louis to start crying into his wine before Karen's even brought out the pudding. 

And on top of all of that, it turns out that Liam is the world's worst liar. It's ridiculous. Louis's the one who just suffered a traumatic experience, who could be excused for being in a state of shock. But for Liam, today had just been another day at the office. He should be totally cool and collected, really. And yet a simple question like "So how did you two meet?" is enough to make Liam blush and stammer.

He smiles at Karen, patting Liam's leg firmly before saving Liam from himself. "It was on the job for this one. I had a small disaster in the kitchen and he was my knight in shining, you know how it is," he says, throwing in a cheeky wink for good measure.

Liam makes a sound like he's about to attempt actual words next, but Nicola beats him to it. "Thought you weren't supposed to date people you rescue, Liam," she says, a bit chiding. 

"Lucky me then that he made an exception," Louis says with a grin. He's relieved when they all laugh along with him. This is why Liam needs to help out, at least a bit. How is Louis to know what code of ethics firemen have about these things? He nudges at Liam's arm until Liam turns to him, giving him a smile and a squeeze on the knee that's half comfort and half threat. 

"I can't believe you didn't tell us about this, Liam, it does sound exciting!" Karen exclaims. "When did this happen, did you say?"

"Oh, it feels like it was ages ago already, but really it was fairly recent," Louis says. "Which is why I can forgive him for not mentioning me before now," he adds, grinning at Liam. His smile falters a bit when Liam looks genuinely stricken. "Just joking, love, you know that," he says quickly, not liking that look on Liam's face at all.

"Oh, don't mind him, he never was good at being teased," Ruth says. "Now, do you work in Birmingham, Louis?"

Louis shakes his head, working fast to eat a bite of roast between all the questions. "No, I'm a teacher in Dudley. Teach Primary, so I get to work with people who are the same emotional age as me," he says. He's gratified when they all laugh as he had intended. He squeezes Liam's knee again to say _You see? I'm good at this. You can relax._ It might just be his imagination, but he thinks Liam actually seems a bit less tense. 

"You must love children," Geoff says. He's waving the open bottle of wine at Louis again, and Louis decides he might have just a little more now. 

"Go on, then," he says, holding his glass out to Geoff for a refill. "And yeah, always have done. I'm the eldest of five, and I loved helping my mum with my sisters. Kids are never boring, and every day is something different. I don't do well with a routine."

"Yeah, he's brilliant with kids," Liam suddenly adds, and Louis is so surprised that he nearly drops his forkful of peas and mushrooms. Liam smiles at him awkwardly, and after a moment Louis grins back. 

"Thanks, babe," he says, trying to keep the surprise out of his voice. He sounds overwhelmed even in his own ears, though. 

"Alright then," Karen says, interrupting Louis's moment of shock. "Who's ready for the pudding?"

* * *

"Your family are amazing," Louis says as Liam shuts the door to his bedroom for the night. Louis is already in his pajama bottoms and a t-shirt; it felt a bit weird to change in the loo, but it would have been even stranger in an unfamiliar bedroom. Liam obviously didn't have that problem, quickly stripping out of his clothes before pulling on his own sleepwear. He's not quite as hulking as Louis thought he was when he was in all his fireman gear, but he's definitely fit, all lean muscle and definition, the look of a body built for work and not for show.

Louis wonders for a moment if Liam thinks Louis didn't want to get changed in front of him because he's gay. He's about to say something to the contrary before realising that maybe that would just make things worse. Impulse control might be a good thing to learn, after the week he's had. 

Besides, Liam is smiling happily at him, so he's pretty sure things are okay. "Yeah, they really are. I lucked out," he says simply. 

Louis smiles back at him before clearing his throat. "So, uh. What should I expect from tomorrow morning? What time will you all get up?"

"Oh!" Liam says, his face pinking up. "Well, I won't be able to sleep much past five, but I'm not allowed to go downstairs until after seven."

"Still can't sleep in on Christmas morning?" Louis asks, charmed despite himself. 

Liam shakes his head. "I probably won't be able to fall asleep for ages, either. It's a bit silly, but I just can't."

"You're worse than my kids," Louis says. 

"Wait, you have kids?" Liam asks, looking a bit panicked. "Where are they?"

Louis laughs and shakes his head. "No, like, my pupils. Haven't got any of my own yet. Someday, but, well. Now's not the time." He tries not to think about Anna, and mostly succeeds. There are more pressing issues at the moment, anyway. "So, like. I'll just sleep on the floor, then?"

"Oh! No, you can take the bed," Liam tries, but Louis's not having it. 

"You're already doing me a massive favour, I can't take your bed, too."

"But you're my _guest,_ " Liam says, sounding a bit desperate. 

There's only so much kindness Louis can take before he feels like an utter arsehole for even being here. "Nope. Especially since you're only getting about five hours of sleep before you'll be up again. You should at least be in a bed for them."

It looks like Liam's going to keep arguing, but Louis fixes him with his patented older brother stare. Finally, Liam nods, even if he doesn't look happy about it. "Alright. But you're taking a pillow and duvet."

"Course I am, I'm not _that_ selfless," Louis says immediately. Liam smiles at that, handing over the pillow and duvet. Something in Louis's chest relaxes, the knot that's been in the centre of his stomach for the past two days loosening a little. This is definitely the strangest Christmas Eve and birthday he's ever had, but he can't really complain about where he ended up. "Thanks for this. Inviting me over and all. It was really nice of you," Louis says, feeling awkward but also like he has to say it.

"You're welcome. Or is this just your sneaky axe murderer plan, to make me feel safe before you kill me where I sleep?" Liam asks, looking far too excited by the prospect of dying. 

"Well, if it was I certainly wouldn't tell you," Louis says. 

I'll take my chances, then," Liam says solemnly. "Seriously, though. It's been nice having you here, anyway."

Louis looks down at the bedding in his arms, suddenly feeling the exhaustion from the day all over again, the last of the adrenaline draining out of him. "Well. Happy Christmas Eve, Liam."

"Happy Christmas, you mean," Liam corrects. "It's past midnight and everything."

"Happy Christmas, then," Louis says. "Even more reason to go to sleep now." Louis arranges his makeshift bed on the floor, making a kind of nest for himself. He curls up, not expecting to be able to sleep at all, but the madness of the day has finally caught up with him and he drops off almost immediately. 

* * *

When Louis wakes up at half seven on Christmas morning, he discovers that Liam wasn't exaggerating at all about his early rising. The bed is already empty, and by the time Louis makes his way downstairs, he finds Liam sat in the middle of the floor in the sitting room surrounded by issues of comics, one of the dogs in his lap and a paper crown on his head. 

He looks delighted to see Louis, which Louis is more relieved about than he'd like to examine first thing in the morning. "Happy Christmas, Louis!"

"Happy Christmas, Liam," Louis says, still half-asleep and wondering if this isn't just the continuation of one of the strangest dreams he's ever had. "Couldn't wait to open a cracker?" he asks, gesturing at Liam's head. 

Liam takes one hand off the dog in his lap and pats the paper crown carefully. "Ah, well, mum knows how impatient I get, so she always puts an extra cracker in my stocking."

"You still get a stocking?" Louis can't possibly be dreaming; there's no way his brain could have invented this person. 

Liam looks honestly confused. "Of course!"

Right. Time to move on, clearly. "What are you reading?" 

"Oh, the new Young Avengers," Liam says. "Every year I get a present that's left unwrapped so I don't go stir crazy waiting for everyone."

Louis tries valiantly to find that anything other than adorable and fails miserably. "Hope you want to share, then," he says, not at all surprised when Liam beams and hands him the first issue. He plops himself down next to Liam and reaches over to pet the dog. "Hi sweetheart, what's your name?"

"He's Loki," Liam answers. "He's my best pal."

"Who's the best little homicidal demigod?" Louis croons, feeling smug about the way Loki leans into his head scritches. 

There's something kind of magical about sitting in front of a lit tree, just reading a comic book in the quiet, waiting for the madness to begin. Every time Louis glances over at him, Liam's got this intense look of focus and joy, the constant bouncing of his knees the only hint that he's eagerly awaiting the rest of the day. Louis can't make it further than a page before needing to look over at Liam again, but it doesn't really matter. He gets barely halfway through the issue before the rest of the house wakes up and joins them in front of the tree for present opening. 

"Still the first up, I see," Nicola says to Liam, her husband right behind her. Everyone is still in their jammies, the entire thing cozy and comfortable. Louis scrambles up to his feet and accepts a hug from Karen and then Geoff before shuffling off to the side a bit.

"At least he had someone down here with him this time," Ruth says, winking at Louis. Louis smiles back at her.

"Yeah, because Louis understands how important it is to be awake for as much of Christmas as you can be," Liam says. 

"It's a wonder you ever actually go to bed on Christmas Eve," Ruth says. 

"If mum and dad would let me get away with it, I wouldn't," Liam says. He's grinning, but Louis doesn't doubt his sincerity. The mental image of Liam sitting up all night in front of the tree, just waiting for it to begin, is crystal clear in Louis's mind.

"If you lot are done, I believe there are some presents to be opened," Geoff finally says, and the day gets started.

Louis half expects there to be a frenzy for the gifts, utter mayhem while they all tear their way through the presents at once. But instead they all sit around and wait as Liam brings them each gift, one by one. There are lots of presents, but most of them are small, nothing too extravagant: CDs and scarves and fancy soaps and loads of penguins for Nic and multiple dog-themed gifts for Ruth and a frankly overwhelming number of presents involving Batman or Ironman for Liam. 

There's a pause as Liam pulls one gift out from under the tree, face a bit puzzled as he looks at the tag. "For Louis, lots of love from Karen and Geoff," he reads. 

"Now this is just something little, nothing personal, I'm afraid," Karen is saying as Louis slowly opens his present, an odd feeling in his belly. "But it's a start."

There's a lovely hat in Louis's hands. It's dark purple and knit in the same matching pattern as the hats he's seen Nicola and Ruth and their husbands receive. He looks up at Liam, who's smiling softly at Louis, and then back down at what was surely meant to be Liam's gift. "Thank you," he says finally, putting the hat on and swallowing around the lump in his throat. "It's wonderful."

"Fetching colour on you and everything," Liam says, nudging him, and all this is a bit much. 

"Alright, don't you have more elf duties or something?" he asks, shoving Liam back over to the tree, where there are still a few gifts hiding under the branches. His cheeks are hot, but he can't help smiling at Liam rooting through the presents like a niffler seeking out gold.

Finally, all the presents are exchanged and unwrapped and admired, the Paynes managing more enthusiasm over a new set of kitchen tongs than Louis had known was possible. There's a brief pause as they all take in the state of the room, wrapping paper and ribbon covering the floor, both dogs getting distracted from their new toys by all the paper to jump in. And then Nicola asks, "Hey, where's your gift for Louis, Liam?"

Louis's stomach drops, but Liam calmly says, "Oh, we exchanged them last night before we came over. Louis got me a Batman t-shirt and tickets to Robbie Williams next month." Louis attempts to look like the sort of guy who would be that thoughtful, reaching over and squeezing Liam's knee.

"And what did Liam get you, Louis?" Ruth asks. 

He's had just enough time to come up with a good one. "The new FIFA, it's ace," he says proudly. 

Apparently he underestimated Liam's sisters and their expectations. "Oh, very romantic, little brother! A video game, really," Nic teases him. 

Liam crosses his arms and pouts, pink lower lip making him look about five. Louis knows the sounds of good-natured teasing between a brother and his sisters, but he still can't help saying, "Hey, it's romantic to me! What's better than someone getting you a gift you truly love? Not much. It's perfect." 

"Well, he told you, Nic," Greg says, while Louis attempts to tamp down his defensiveness over Liam's imaginary Christmas present to him. But when he looks over at Liam again, he's grinning broadly, and Louis just has to hold out his hand for a fist bump. 

"Perfect," Louis says again when Liam bumps fists with him, and clears his throat. "Karen, how can I help you in the kitchen?"

Working with her to get the tea and orange juice and cinnamon rolls out on the table gives him some time to stop freaking out. It's just—they're all so _nice._ Louis's good with parents, he always has been, but he's never had a family get quite so excited by his very existence. It's all a bit much to take. It's not the first time he's felt like an imposter, but usually there's not quite so much cause for it. 

He tries his best not to think about that, though, reminding himself that this is all for Liam's benefit now, and he has no one to blame but himself. Besides, Liam and his family can't actually be perfect. Surely Liam will do something soon that will make Louis hate him.

His phone buzzes while he's trying to imagine what Liam's fatal flaw could possibly be—he's currently betting on either annoyingly healthy eater or complete lack of appreciation for a good prank. He steps out of the kitchen when he sees his mum's name on the display. "Hi, mum."

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart," she says, sounding like she's one town over instead of all the way up in the highlands. 

"Merry Christmas, mum," he says, weaving his way through Paynes until he can retreat to Liam's bedroom. He shuts the door behind him and curls up on the bed. "How is it out in the wilderness?"

"We're barely an hour north of Glasgow, Louis," she says fondly. 

"Hmmm," he answers noncommittally. "Still, best not let the twins explore too far. They're liable to get eaten by wolves."

"I'll be sure to keep their leashes on."

"See that you do." Louis chews on his lip to keep himself from saying how much he misses them. 

"So did you end up going down to Harry's, then?" his mum finally asks.

Ah, yes, that was the original plan after Anna dumped him, until he decided in a fit of genius that a Christmas alone would be poetic and tragic and exactly what he needed. Along with a house fire. He settles on telling his mum the short version of what happened. "Ah, no, I ended up over at my mate Liam's place instead." The short short version, really. 

There's a pause. "Do I know Liam?" 

Louis shakes his head as if she can see him. "No, you haven't met him, but he's brilliant, and so are his family. You'd love them." He thinks about his mum talking with Karen and Liam's sisters, and then has to make himself stop. 

"Well, as long as you're alright."

He suddenly realises he's still wearing his— _Liam's_ —hat. He drags it off his head and drops it on Liam's bed, running a hand through his fringe. "I'm fine, mum, really. Miss you, of course, but I'll see you all at New Year's. Let me talk to the girls, are they around?"

Either Louis's got much better at lying to his mum or he really does sound fine, because after a moment, she simply says, "They're right here. Love you, poppet."

"Love you too," he says quickly, before she can hand the phone over, and then, "Hey Daisy, you having a good Christmas?"

He talks to each of his sisters, finds out what the twins got from Santa and how boring Scotland is from the older two. It's not long before they ring off, though; lots of boring presents to play with, no doubt. When he looks down at his phone, he's got a text from Harry.

_Happy Christmas, you. How's the grand romance going?_

Louis stares at it for a moment, trying to figure out how to answer. Finally he sends _Like something out of my wildest dreams_ and leaves it at that. _Give my love to the fam, will you?_

_Gem says she's eating all the ham in your honour_

_Of course she is. Happy Christmas, Haz_

He texts Stan next, just a quick Christmas greeting, and then he flips over to Anna's contact, staring at her name. After a moment he hits delete, thinking _yes_ firmly when his phone asks him if he's sure. That's that.

There's a knock on the door, and a moment later Liam pushes the door open. "Everything alright?" he asks, shutting the door behind him.

Louis nods and lets out a big breath. "Yeah, just talking with my mum and sisters. Everything good downstairs?"

"Yup, everyone's eating chocolate oranges and ruining their appetites for Christmas dinner," Liam says, grinning.

"A fine tradition," Louis says grandly.

Liam nods. "Don't forget your hat when we go back downstairs," he says, eyes fixed on it.

Louis picks it up and flings it up in the air and catches it. "I know it was meant to be yours. You can just have it now, you know."

"No, you should keep it until you leave, at least," Liam says. "You don't know the talking to I'll get if my mum thinks I've nicked your present."

"It was yours first," Louis points out, but Liam looks both stubborn and plaintive, which is a potent combination. "Fine. I'll have custody for now."

"Ready to head back down, or do you need to keep hiding?"

"I wasn't hiding," Louis says automatically.

"Okay," Liam says agreeably. "You ready for company again, then?"

Louis thinks about the Paynes, the laughter he can hear below him, and he thinks about his mum and sisters and Harry and Stan, and he thinks he is. There's enough of him to go around. "Let's go."

* * *

The rest of Christmas is spent eating and drinking and eating some more, a Christmas ham joining the turkey and meat pies, and pudding after pudding brought out of the kitchen to add to the chocolates and sweets on every flat surface on the ground floor. Louis mostly keeps quiet, watching Liam interacting with his family and jumping in whenever it seems like the boyfriend should contribute. There's something strangely relaxing about spending Christmas with a family he doesn't know, one that has its own rhythm, its own ways of showing love. 

Maybe that's just because he's seeing all the happiness of the rest of the family reflected in Liam's face, the way he laughs and then gets all determined-looking when someone challenges him to finish all three slices of pie on his plate, or teases him gently about how old he was when he finally found out Santa wasn't real. "But you told me he was real, Ruth! I _believed_ you," he says now, eyes wide and trusting, and Louis can see how his face must have lit up at stories about Father Christmas, the way his kids look now. 

When Nicola starts poking fun at Liam for having a secret boyfriend, Louis moves right in next to him, a hand on Liam's lower back. "My fault, really. Wasn't sure if I'd be around for Christmas," he says. After a beat, Liam slings his arm over Louis's shoulder, hand hanging in front of Louis's chest. Louis reaches up and threads his fingers through Liam's, his body fitting perfectly under his arm. 

It feels nice, and safe, and Louis maybe needs another drink. 

* * *

The day ends with the entire family sat around the telly, saying goodbye to Eleven and hello to the new Doctor. Louis is in the corner of the sofa, Liam a solid warm presence next to him. He drinks his wine and pretends the only thing making him tear up is Matt Smith's face, and not this family he's surrounded by. 

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Liam looking at him for a long moment before he puts a hand on Louis's knee. Louis immediately grabs onto it, squeezing hard and hoping that says what he needs it to. 

After the programme's over, they all shuffle back upstairs, the exhaustion from a full day of celebrating on all of their faces. Louis doesn't bother changing in the loo tonight, too knackered to overthink anything. He pulls on his pajamas and settles into the bedding on the floor, hugging the pillow to him. 

He waits until Liam has shut off the light and crawled into his bed before he says it. "This was one of the nicest Christmases I've ever had."

He can practically hear the smile in Liam's voice when he says, "Me too. I'm glad you decided to come."

"Only thing that could have made it better was if my mum and sisters were here," Louis says quietly. He has a sudden image of his mum and Liam's chatting together, Karen probably crying and his mum all kindness and understanding. It leaves him feeling so wistful he makes himself stop thinking about it and takes a deep breath. "Anyway. Thanks again."

He shuts his eyes at Liam's soft, "You're welcome. Good night, Louis." It takes him a long time to finally fall asleep. 

* * *

He expects Liam to be up and about when he wakes up on Boxing Day. But when he sits up, twisting to the left and then the right to crack his back after a second night on the floor, he sees that Liam is still dead to the world. 

He's sprawled out over the entire bed, one arm flung above his head, face soft and relaxed. Louis watches him breathe for a moment, the steady rise and fall of his chest, before he forces himself to stop being creepy. 

He thinks about heading downstairs and letting Liam sleep, but he's desperate for a shower and has no towel. "Liam," he whispers, poking him in the shoulder. Nothing. He pokes a bit harder. "Liam!"

Liam startles awake, almost headbutting Louis in the process. "What, I—oh." He scrubs a hand over his face. "Hi, Louis."

"Sorry, I just needed a towel," Louis whispers. He's not entirely sure why he's bothering to be quiet, given that he's already woken Liam. Maybe it's down to the fact that Liam looks like he might drop off again at any moment, his eyes already drifting closed. 

"Should be a spare in the airing cupboard next to the bath," Liam says after a second. "Sorry, should have got you one yesterday."

Louis shakes his head. "Nah, it's fine, just I'm starting to stink."

Liam gives an exaggerated sniff and then rolls over onto his belly, hugging the pillow to him and sighing deeply. "Don't smell too bad to me."

Louis doesn't know what to say to that, so he decides to get on with his shower and let Liam get a bit more rest. 

He showers quickly, the pounding water clearing his head. When he stops by Liam's room after he's done, Liam's fast asleep again. This time Louis lets him sleep and heads downstairs. 

He finds Ruth in the kitchen. "Morning. Is the kettle still on?"

She nods. "Tea's in the cupboard by the hob." He sets about fixing himself a cuppa, relieved to find a box of Yorkshire Tea. "Liam still asleep?"

Louis nods, adding a spoonful of sugar to his mug. "Still out like a light."

Ruth smiles. "He wears himself out getting up early on Christmas and then crashes for Boxing Day. Always has done, the silly sausage."

"He does everything full out, it seems," Louis says after a moment. 

She nods. "He really does. Not one for the middle, my brother. Asleep or awake, bored or entranced, happy or sad. Didn't know which of those he'd be this year, but thanks to you there's no doubt of that now."

Louis manages to spill his tea mid-sip. "Ah. I'm sure it's just the Christmas spirit that's done it," he says, setting down his mug and fetching a bit of kitchen roll.

Ruth shakes her head. "You wouldn't say that if you'd seen him in September. Barely cracked a smile all month, it seemed like. All quiet and unsure, like he was fourteen again or summat. Not now, though," she says, a small catch in her throat. 

It doesn't seem right to keep arguing with her, not when it's such a touchy subject. And whatever the reason, it's hard to say that Liam has seemed anything like that the past two days. "Well, I'm glad that's passed, then," he says finally. "He deserves better."

It didn't sound that conceited in his head, but then he replays what he's just said when she smiles broadly at him, and winces mentally. "Well, it certainly looks like he's found someone better," she says. 

He needs to just stop talking, obviously. "I think I'll go see if he's up yet," he says.

Ruth stops him with a squeeze to the shoulder. "I'm just so glad you're here for Christmas. And in general, obviously."

Louis nods. "Yeah, me too," he says. It's not a lie, but it's close enough to one that he practically runs out of the kitchen, needing a break from her overwhelming sincerity. 

He's on his way back to the stairs when his eye catches on an upright piano tucked into the corner of the front room. A familiar book of Christmas carols is already on the stand. After a moment's hesitation, he sets his tea down on the sideboard and sits down at the piano. He starts by picking out _Silent Night_ , switching over to _I Saw Three Ships_ and then _The First Noel_ once he's got his fingers moving a bit. 

His hands falter for a moment when someone starts singing along, but he regains his place quickly, Liam coming to stand to his left. His voice is strong and lovely, and it takes a bit of nerve for Louis to join him for the third verse on the harmony line, but he does it. It's worth it for the pleased look on Liam's face and the pleasure of hearing their voices blend together. 

They hold out the final note together, cutting off in unison when Louis lifts his hands off the keys, the last chord still reverberating in his mind. He smiles up at Liam. "I didn't know you could sing."

Liam nods. "Yeah, I've always loved it."

"Me too. I'm not great or anything, but I do well enough to lead five year olds in endless rounds of _The Grand Old Duke of York_ ," says Louis.

"I think you're a bit better than not great," Liam says, sounding affronted. "Come on, let's give this one a go." He flips to _The Little Drummer Boy_ , and they work their way through the book until it's time for lunch. 

Christmas Day hadn't seemed overly formal, but today everyone is even more relaxed, the wine and sherry flowing ever faster. It emerges quickly that Geoff is an absolute savant at Cluedo, successfully nailing the killer in two consecutive games. However, Louis and Liam completely dominate at charades, calling out the right answers so quickly that Nicola gets quite put out. 

"Alright, that's enough from the two of you. You've an unfair advantage, obviously," she says, pulling a face that shows where Liam learned how to pout. 

"How can that possibly be true, I've known all of you the least amount of time!" Louis protests.

"Apparently not in the way that matters!" John ribs, elbowing Liam. Louis takes another gulp of his wine and doesn't look at Liam. 

By the time he's sat in front of the television with Geoff and Greg for the Stoke City match, Louis's half-sloshed and well on his way to being proper pissed. It's an appropriate state of mind to be in for the match, which starts off in exciting fashion even before two players and a manager are all sent off.

"They've lost their heads," Geoff says, pouring more wine for Louis as they settle in to see what the second half will bring. The rest of the match and the afternoon passes in a pleasant haze, the eventual rout by Newcastle adding a bit of excitement to the entertainment. Louis never quite tips over into being sloppy, though and manages to keep the perfect level of drunk for the whole rest of the day. He chats with Greg and John, hearing all about the Paynes from the in-laws, and convinces Nicola to break out Liam's baby pictures after tea.

"He loved that scooter," she says fondly, running the tips of her fingers over the edge of the picture. Liam's slumped down on the sofa, hands over his face.

"Is this really necessary, Nic?" he groans.

"Yes," she says unrepentantly. "Greg got shown my dance pictures, and Louis needs to see how adorable you were with such chubby cheeks. Have you shown him your midget boxing gloves?"

"You boxed?" Louis asks, pulling one of Liam's hands away from his face.

Liam blinks hazily at him. "Yeah, started when I was eleven."

"That was after the kids at school became proper berks," Nic says, flipping through the album.

"It wasn't that bad, Nic."

"Course it wasn't, not after you gave that one lad a black eye. What was his name? David?"

"Darren," says Liam quietly.

Nicola nods, seemingly satisfied. "That's right. Nothing like showing people you can take care of yourself to discourage anyone else from trying something." She pats Louis's arm. "I'm desperate for another biscuit, you want anything from the kitchen?"

"I'm fine," Louis says weakly, trying to look non-threatening when she smiles and goes in search of unclaimed biscuits. Once she's gone, he turns to look at Liam. "Your sisters are quite scary," he says, partly in admiration and partly in genuine terror.

Liam nods, looking almost smug. "They've always had my back."

Louis nods back vigorously. "I can see that."

"I did tell you about their protective streak," Liam says, mildly enough. "Wasn't fibbing."

Louis doesn't know how to explain that Liam's warning hadn't quite prepared him for two separate talking to's from both sisters. But it really is sweet. Overwhelming, and a little worrying given everything, but sweet.

"God, I'm knackered," Liam says, turning toward Louis and smiling softly. "Sherry always makes me so sleepy."

"Don't know how you can drink that swill," Louis says, the general affront of sherry overriding his intention to be polite at all costs.

But Liam just laughs. "Yeah, but it tastes like Christmas," he says, blinking his big brown eyes at him. Louis can't look away; he wonders for a moment what Liam's mouth would taste like, the sweet hint of sherry on his tongue.

He's snapped out of such thoughts by Liam standing up, stretching his arms overhead. "I'm off to bed, I think. You can stay up if you want, of course."

Louis shakes his head and stands up as well, his balance not quite as good as he expected. He sways a bit, grateful for the arm Liam gets round his waist. "No, I think I'm done for the night."

It's something of a process getting them both up the stairs, but after a few stumbles and false starts they're both ready for bed, Liam burrowed under his covers and Louis in his nest. The bedside lamp's still on, casting a soft glow across Liam's face.

Now that they're finally settled in for bed, Louis feels like sleep is a million years away, and Liam seems to be in the same boat. "I love Christmas," Liam whispers like a secret, his face still a little pink from all the drinking. "It's my favourite time of year. Well, and my birthday. Birthdays are ace."

"My birthday's right before Christmas, so it all ends up being one big celebration. I always got combined presents when I was a kid, which was rubbish. It's not so bad now, though, everyone's already in the mood for celebrating," Louis says. 

"When's your birthday?"

"Christmas Eve," Louis says, only realising his mistake after Liam props himself on his elbows and looks over the edge of the bed at him.

"What, it was two days ago?"

"Liam—" Louis tries, but Liam's not done.

"You didn't get a party," Liam says, sounding broken-hearted and petulant, which is a bit rich given it was Louis's birthday that got ruined. 

"No party was the least of my problems this year, mate," Louis says. "It's alright, though, really. My mum and sisters and I are doing something after the New Year."

"You didn't even get a cake," Liam mutters, head resting on his folded arms. 

"I nearly burnt down my flat. Not having a cake was really not a big deal, I promise. Can we just drop it?" Louis asks finally, a bit desperate to stop talking about this. 

"Fine," Liam says, almost too easily, but Louis is too grateful for the reprieve to overthink it. 

"Thank you." He casts about for a new topic and then figures they're both still drunk enough that he can get away with asking, "So what did your bloody ex-boyfriend do, anyway?"

It takes Liam so long to say anything in response that Louis begins to wonder if he's going to answer at all. He's about to apologise or say something ridiculous to try to make Liam laugh, when he finally says, "Found out he'd been cheating on me."

"Oh, fuck that," says Louis immediately. "Who the fuck would cheat on you?"

Liam shrugs and tries for a smile. "Jamie, apparently. Found him in our bed with another bloke. On my birthday," he adds quietly. "So we both had rubbish birthdays this year, actually."

"I think you might have won, mate," Louis says after a moment. "Catching your boyfriend mid-blow job or whatever with someone else trumps everything."

"They were proper fucking and everything!" Liam says, and Louis vows to find out the last known address of this Jamie character from Karen and key his car or something. He's pretty sure the entire Payne family would join him. It'd be like the end of _Beauty and the Beast_ , only justified. "But I still think you had it worse. You could have died in a fire from a Christmas turkey incident."

"Nah, not with the fire brigade so nearby," Louis said. "And Anna just dumped me, she hadn't been cheating on me first. I don't think, anyway."

"Yeah, but you were crying on the kerb and everything! That wins some points," Liam muses. 

"Let's just call it a draw, then," Louis says. For once he doesn't need to win a contest.

"Okay then." There's a pause, and then Liam says, "So that's why my family were so excited I brought someone home with me. I was a bit sad after all that." Louis thinks back to what Ruth said to him in the kitchen and mentally translates that to 'spent weeks crying and probably rescuing people extra hard'. He feels guilt spread through him again, guilt and sadness and anger that someone as brilliant as Liam has Louis here posing as his boyfriend instead of a proper one, someone who'd actually appreciate him for who he is. It's complete fucking bollocks, is what it is.

Louis thinks about saying that, but sticks with just, "I'm knackered, need to pass out," which is true enough, even if it's harder to get comfortable when he's still more than a little tipsy. He tosses and turns and tosses some more, utterly failing to forget that he's attempting to sleep on a floor this evening.

It isn't until Liam says his name quietly that he realises how loud he must be. "Sorry, I'll stop shuffling about," Louis says, forcing himself to be still while in possibly the least comfortable position of all time. 

"No, I just thought it'd make more sense for you to sleep up here, that's all," Liam says, all in a rush. 

"I told you, I'm not kicking you out of your own bed," says Louis, grumpy that he has to turn down what must be a perfectly lovely bed simply because his mother would be horrified if she knew. (She'd be horrified by more than just that aspect of this week, but Louis is trying not to think too hard about that.)

"It'll fit two people," Liam says, so quietly Louis can barely hear him. "I mean. I wouldn't mind sharing, if you don't." 

"You sure?" Louis asks after a beat. "I can be a bit of a cuddler in my sleep. Probably due to something in my childhood, but there you have it."

"I don't mind," Liam repeats.

After a moment of gathering his courage, Louis gets up and slips in under the covers, his pillow clutched in his arms. Liam's shifted all the way against the wall, but Louis's arm brushes against his side as he tries to get comfortable. "Sorry," he says, his body already sinking into the soft comfort of the mattress, the heat from Liam's body so near his.

"It's alright," he hears Liam say, but he's already floating off, curling closer even as he falls asleep.

* * *

Louis wakes up the next morning feeling snug and warm and also like moving would be fairly impossible, as there's a large fireman sprawled over his chest. Liam's face is pressed up against Louis's neck, one arm tucked under Louis's shoulders and his ankle hooked round Louis's. Apparently Louis shouldn't have been worried about his own tendency to cuddle. 

He's just trying to figure out whether it's late enough that he should be attempting to extricate himself from Liam's clutches or if he can have a bit of a lie-in when Liam startles awake. He looks a little lost and confused and so adorable that Louis is reaching out to brush his fingers over his furrowed brow before he can think better of it. "Sleep well?"

Liam blinks at him for a moment and then seems to come back to himself, drawing away from Louis until his back hits the wall. "Yeah, I'm a pretty sound sleeper. Hope I wasn't crushing you."

The side of Louis's body that Liam had been pressed up against until a moment ago feels cold in his absence. "No, I'm fine. Just still a little sleepy," Louis says, wrapping his arms around his pillow to prevent himself from reaching for Liam. 

"You should keep sleeping, I'll take first shower. No, don't move," Liam says, all in one breath as he manages to slither his way off the bed. Louis burrows under the covers and tries to get warm again, drifting off. 

He doesn't know how much longer he sleeps for, but by the time he gets up and has his own shower, it's more time for lunch than breakfast. He heads into the kitchen to make his tea and stops when he sees a person there he hasn't met. 

"Hello," he says to the frankly stunning man standing there and staring back at him. "I'm Louis, Liam's boyfriend." The lie comes easily and instinctively. 

"So I've been told." The man holds out his hand for a shake. "I'm Zayn, Liam's best mate. Strange I haven't met you before."

"Yes, shame that. We're still quite new," Louis says, frantically hoping that Liam will come rescue him soon. He vaguely remembers Liam saying something about his friends visiting today, but he hadn't expected to meet them by himself. 

"Hmmm," Zayn says noncommittally. 

"Where are Karen and Geoff?" Louis asks, still trying to get his bearings. 

"Off at a thing with Greg's family, I think—Ruth and John have gone, as well," Zayn says. 

"Is Liam here?" Louis asks, getting down the tea for himself and attempting to seem not insane. 

"Just ran into him on the way out, he said he's popping out to the shops," says another new person, a gorgeous blonde holding the most beautiful baby Louis's ever seen, all big brown eyes and long lashes and a perfect bow of a mouth. Louis's tea and discomfort are all forgotten as his attention is completely captured by the baby. 

"I'm Louis, Liam's boyfriend," he says, even more easily the second time. 

"I'm Perrie," she answers.

"And who's this little angel?" Louis asks, waving and saying, "Awwww," when the baby gives him a shy smile. 

"She's Johara," Zayn says. From the baby's big eyes and the proud tone in his voice, she must be his daughter.

"Isn't she precious," Louis says. He buzzes his lips together and then grins big when she laughs at the noise he makes. "Wasn't that a funny sound, sweetheart? Yes it was." She's watching him with huge eyes, one hand stuffed in her mouth, her entire body leaning toward him while still in her mother's arms. He holds out his arms to her. "Does she get fussy if new people hold her?"

"No, she loves practically everyone," Perrie says as she hands her over. 

"Course she does, because everyone adores her, now don't they? Hello there," Louis coos at her. He opens his mouth wide and gasps when she reaches out and grabs his nose. "Is that yours now? I suppose you can have it. Anything for you, love."

"Careful, you'll spoil her," Zayn says, running a gentle hand over her soft black hair. 

"Must be a constant problem with such a sweetheart," Louis says, leaning in to blow a raspberry on her neck. She giggles and grabs at his face with both hands when he pulls away. 

"He's the worst of them," Perrie says. "Has him wrapped round her little finger already." 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Zayn says as he makes a silly face at his daughter. 

"Come off it, mate, everyone knows who's running this family," Liam says as he enters the kitchen, setting down a shopping bag and then making a beeline for Louis and Johara. "I see you've met my goddaughter."

"She's beautiful," Louis says. "Do you want to hold her?" He doesn't want to give her up, but feels like it would be rude not to offer.

Luckily for him, Liam shakes his head. "She seems quite pleased where she is," he says, leaning in and giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

Louis ends up holding her fairly continuously until it's time for lunch. He watches as Zayn grows less and less standoffish, as Louis holds his daughter and Liam keeps coming up to him to coo at her every five seconds, like Zayn can't quite be that rude to someone his daughter and his best mate seem to like well enough. Louis would feel a bit badly about that, except that he'll take any advantage he can in this situation. Zayn doesn't look like the sort of bloke who would tend to throw a punch, but he's pretty sure he would on Liam's behalf. That would probably put a damper on Liam's day, so he'll do his best to make Zayn like him. 

It's amazing how having a baby at the dinner table draws all the focus. Zayn proves to be remarkably effective at piloting an airplane spoon of baby food into her mouth, Liam cheering every time she swallows it down. Perrie can barely make herself take a bite of her own meal before she's sticking her tongue out at her daughter, laughing back at her when Johara shrieks in delight. It's loud and chaotic and everything Louis loves best in life. He grins when he catches Liam watching him tickle Johara's feet, feeling settled again after the shock of new faces this morning.

They're finishing up and Louis is wondering if any of the ginger biscuits are still uneaten when Liam gets up and moves to the kitchen. "You all stay where you are," he says, holding his hands out at them. Louis glances at the others, and Zayn shrugs. 

"Your guess is as good as mine," Zayn says, a hint of a challenge there but not anything more than that.

Louis's thinking about ignoring Liam's instructions and seeing what he's up to when the lights suddenly go out. He turns around and Liam's stood behind him, holding a small cake with a candle in it and starting to sing happy birthday. After a moment's hesitation both Perrie and Zayn join him, Liam's voice dancing over the harmonies. 

When it comes time for him to blow out the candle, he's half afraid he won't be able to, his throat is so tight. Louis manages it, though, Liam cheering like he's truly proud of Louis for blowing out a candle. He glances up at Liam, mouth dry. "You really didn't have to do this," he says finally. 

He sees the hesitation on Liam's face in the moment before he leans over, brushing a kiss over Louis's cheek. "Yes, I did," he says softly into Louis's ear. Louis is still trying to deal with the jump in his stomach when Liam stands up again and tells Zayn and Perrie, "His birthday's Christmas Eve, so we needed to have a proper celebration for him on his own day."

Louis can't stop staring at Liam's face as he brings out the plates and cuts them each a slice, the first and biggest slice placed in front of Louis. He feels like he's living someone else's life, like he woke up three days ago in another person's body and no one's caught on yet. Somehow Liam actually believes that he's worth all this. Louis should probably tell him otherwise, but it's hard when it feels so good to pretend. 

He's halfway through his second slice when his mobile buzzes. He checks it and sees it's his landlord. "So sorry, I really need to take this," he says, giving Liam's shoulder a squeeze as he walks back into the kitchen. 

It's the call he's been expecting for three days, one he should have been waiting for eagerly. Instead he's left staring at his phone, flipping it over and over in his hand, wondering how long he can ignore the news. He makes himself go back to the others, pocketing his phone nervously.

The atmosphere of the table has shifted somehow in his absence, Zayn looking worried and Liam a bit like he doesn't know what hit him. Louis ignores it as best he can; he has his own issues. "Sorry about that," he says lightly. 

"Everything okay?" Liam asks, and Louis has to smile at his genuine concern. 

"Yup," he lies easily. "Oh, what's wrong, sweetheart?'" he asks Johara, who's squirming in her highchair and generally looking like a baby who's one moment away from a meltdown. 

"It's time for her nap," Zayn says, getting her out of her chair and up in his arms. "We'll see you for the New Year's party, though."

"You'd better, my parents would never forgive you for not coming," Liam says. 

"I doubt we'll make it all the way to midnight, but we'll be there for the start," Perrie says. 

"Hope to see you there, Louis," Zayn says, almost too casually. 

Louis swallows hard. "Wouldn't miss it." 

It takes them quite a while to leave, both because of how many times Liam says goodbye to Johara and also the sheer amount of baby-related gear they brought into the house for a two-hour visit. But finally they're off, and Liam and Louis are left staring at each other. 

He has to do it now. Can't wait any longer; time to rip off the plaster. "My landlord called, and my apartment's safe for me to come back."

"Oh." Liam's voice is quiet. 

Louis doesn't look at him. "So I should probably get out of your hair now."

There's a beat, and then Liam clears his throat. "Yeah, I can give you a lift back this afternoon, just let me know when."

Louis nods. "I can pack now." He heads up the stairs without looking at him, going into Liam's room and seeing all of his things spread out all over the place: a t-shirt draped on the back of the desk chair, pants and jeans strewn over the floor. The hat Karen gave him on top of the stack of comics Liam got Christmas morning. 

He keeps looking at the hat as he shoves his things into his bag, debating over and over again what to do with it. Finally, he grabs it and puts it on, figuring that if Liam wants it badly enough, he can ask Louis for it. 

Liam doesn't say a thing about the hat when Louis comes back downstairs. He only gives Louis a small smile and asks, "Got everything?" 

Louis nods. "Yeah, and if I left anything I can just ring you," he says, before realising he doesn't even have Liam's number. He thinks about asking him for it before deciding it would be a bit weird to, after all this. 

"Well, you probably want to get back," Liam says, opening the front door. Louis follows him out, the brisk air filling his lungs like a punch. 

The drive is quiet, Radio One the only sound in the car. Louis thinks about turning it off but doesn't, letting his mind float over the pop music. 

"You don't have to come next week," Liam says suddenly. 

"I'm sorry?" Louis asks after a moment.

"My parents' New Year's party. You don't have to come. I know you told Zayn you'd be there, but that's. It won't really be Christmas anymore, so you don't have to keep pretending." Liam is staring straight ahead while he says this, like a good driver, but Louis wishes he would at least look at him. 

"Is it a big do?" Louis asks as Liam turns onto his road.

Liam nods. "Yeah, it used to be just us and our neighbors, but then my sisters and I started inviting friends too, and now it's a whole big thing. Bit silly to spend New Year's with your parents, I know, but I like it."

It absolutely destroys Louis, the way he'll just say stuff like that. It makes him wonder how Liam ever survived school, and then he thinks about the midget boxing gloves and wants to punch something himself. 

"It sounds nice," Louis says at last, as Liam pulls up in front of his building. "I could come, I don't have plans."

"You don't have to," Liam says. 

"But I want to," Louis says.

It's not that dark yet but Louis still can't read Liam's face, even when he finally turns to him. "It's really fine, Louis. I'll be okay now."

That's that, then. Louis tugs off the hat, suddenly feeling self-conscious that he even wore it at all, and gives a little shrug. "Thanks again for having me for Christmas."

"It was my pleasure," Liam says, so sincere and lovely that Louis has to leave, has to get out of the car and get back to his life, to his flat and his world where he's a real person again. Even if he's not entirely sure who that person is anymore. 

"Safe trip back," he says inanely, for lack of anything better to say. He grabs his bag from the footwell and gets out, leaving the hat on the seat. He tries to think of what else to say, and finally manages only, "It was really lovely. Thank you again for having me. Goodbye." 

He shuts the door and turns to walk up to his building before Liam can say anything in response. His head down and ears already cold, he tries to only think about being back home, wondering what the state of the kitchen is, whether Harry will kill him for the pots and pans and other things he ruined in his attempt to roast a turkey. 

His flat's still there, though, feeling exactly the same when he walks in. Even the kitchen looks the same as it did before he decided to pretend he knew how to be an actual adult and cook something more complicated than a Pot Noodle. It's disorienting, like the past three days were just a bizarre eggnog-fueled Christmas fantasy, something his brain cooked up to take away the sting of real life. He runs his hands over the replaced cupboard doors, almost wanting to start another fire right now, just to see if he can't leave his mark on something. 

There's a knock on the door to the flat. Louis stares at it for a moment, telling himself it's probably the landlord, just checking in to make sure the flat's safe. It must be. 

But when he opens the door, it's Liam stood in front of him, looking worried and nervous and so beautiful Louis can hardly stand it. He's got Louis's hat in his hands, twisting it up in a way that really can't be good for its structural integrity, Louis thinks nonsensically.

"You left your hat," Liam says finally, holding it out to Louis in his massive hands. 

Louis stares at it some more, then back up at Liam. "I reckon it's not really mine."

"Don't be stupid, of course it is," Liam says. "It was always yours."

Something in Louis breaks when Liam says that, the obvious lie warring with Liam's utter certainty and sincerity. It's too much to take, after three days of too much already. Without thinking, he steps forward and takes the hat out of Liam's hands and kisses him, a soft but necessary press of his lips on Liam's. He drops the hat and lifts his hands to Liam's face, fingers digging into his cheeks, just holding him there. His heart jumps in the split second before Liam makes a small noise and kisses him back, arms coming round Louis and holding him tight. 

Louis's jittery as fuck, feeling like he can't stop moving for an instant, his hands gripping Liam's hair one second and then moving down over his neck and shoulders the next as he kisses him over and over again. But something inside him is finally, finally calm, like he's being held together and is no longer in danger of flying apart. He slips his tongue into Liam's mouth and moans, the rough sandpaper of Liam's stubble harsh and unfamiliar and welcome against his palms. "Why didn't we do this sooner?" he demands finally, kissing Liam again before he can answer. 

Liam shakes his head, his hands moving tentatively down Louis's back. Louis squirms against him, going up on tip-toes in an attempt to nudge Liam's hands lower, sighing when Liam finally cups his arse and squeezes hard. "You'd just had your heart broken," Liam says finally. "By a _girl._ "

"That's no excuse," Louis says breathlessly, pulling Liam toward his bedroom. "Besides, I've always been theoretically bisexual." He topples them both onto his bed. "Just never had much opportunity to test the theory."

"So I'm like a chemistry experiment, then?" Liam says, tugging his t-shirt up over his head.

"Only much more fun," Louis says, running his hands all over Liam's bare chest. "I'll try not to set anything on fire, I was rubbish at chemistry."

"I'd put it out for you," Liam says sincerely, and Louis groans and shoves Liam onto his back and kisses him again. 

Each kiss just makes Louis feel more frantic, like he can't possibly wait another moment. They've already waited long enough, it seems to him, and he's just getting Liam's jeans undone when Liam flips him back over, kneeling over him. All the air leaves Louis's lungs in a rush, his heart pounding and his dick so hard it hurts. And then Liam slides his hand down over his crotch and squeezes, and Louis hears himself actually whine as he pushes his hips up into Liam's hand. 

Definitely bisexual, then. 

"God, I just want you so much," he gasps, hands running over Liam's shoulders as Liam kisses down his throat, nipping at his collarbone. 

"Tell me," Liam says. It would be easier to do what he says if Liam could stop driving Louis insane for just a moment, his sharp teething finding his nipple and biting down, first gently and then harder when Louis moans and arches up into it. But he can try, for Liam. 

"I want to do everything to you," he says, his hands coming up to grab Liam's hair as he works his way down to Louis's stomach, Liam's hands busy undoing Louis's jeans. "I want to see you when you come, I want to make you come." He can't stop talking, his entire body shaking just from having Liam here.

"What else?" Liam asks, his voice rough and eyes intent on Louis as he peels Louis's pants down his legs, his hard cock bouncing up against his belly. 

" _Fuck,_ I want to fuck you, I just, I don't know what you like, but I want that, if you do. Oh god," he moans as Liam begins to wank him. 

"Do you want me to suck you?" Liam asks, almost shyly, like there's any chance in the world Louis would say no. 

"Yes," Louis begs, crying out when Liam takes him down, his pink pink lips spread around his cock, tongue slipping under his foreskin and over the head. It's so much, Liam's big hand still working him in time with his mouth, getting sloppy and wet with spit and pre-come. 

He gasps up at the ceiling and tries to keep talking, because Liam asked him to tell him, and he will. "I want to do this to you, I want to be on my knees for you, I just," he cuts himself off as Liam goes even further down, his lips meeting his hand near the base of Louis's dick. He wants to thrust up into it, feels like he's shaking apart, but Liam's other hand is firm on his hip, keeping him still and exactly where Louis wants to be. 

"And I want you to fuck me," he says, another hard suck from Liam enough to drag that out of him. "Not—not today, but I do, I want it, I want you." It's too much, he can't say anymore, can only hold on and try to last just a little bit longer. He feels it when Liam moans around him, his head bobbing up and down, Louis holding onto his hair for dear life as his legs being to shake and he breaks apart. He comes without even warning Liam, pumping into Liam's mouth, his orgasm rolling through his entire body in wave after wave. He can't breathe right, his chest hitching on each desperate catch of air, Liam's mouth still working him over. 

When he finally lets go, Louis's hands are cramped from how tight he was holding onto Liam's hair. Liam pulls himself up until he's lying next to Louis, his mouth red and wet when he smiles shyly at him. His entire body feels like spaghetti, but Louis has to, _needs_ to kiss Liam, hard sloppy kisses that have no finesse at all while his hands clumsily work their way inside Liam's pants. 

Liam's cock is hot and smooth and so, so hard when Louis gets his hand on it, and Liam moans and pushes up into his hand, gasping as Louis squeezes around the head. "Just right there," Liam says into his mouth. So Louis stays where he is, his fist tight as he wanks Liam fast, foreskin sliding over the slick head on each stroke. Liam kisses him harder, his hands holding Louis's shoulders in a tight grip, fingers pressing into his skin so hard Louis thinks he might bruise. 

He doesn't care, though. All he wants is for Liam to come, to lose it because of Louis. "Come on," he breathes against Liam's lips, swiping his tongue back into his mouth for a hard kiss. "Come for me."

A moment later Liam does, his body going taut like a bow when he comes in Louis's hand, slicking up his fingers as Louis wanks him through it. Liam's breathing harshly against his cheek, his body and dick twitching with aftershocks, and Louis kisses his cheek and gives him one final stroke. 

They're both hot and sweaty and covered in come, but Louis can't be arsed to do much more than wipe his hand on the sheet and use his duvet to messily clean up their bellies before collapsing again. His sheets were in need of a good washing, anyway. 

Their limbs are loosely curled around each other, Louis caught in the circle of Liam's arms, and they doze for a bit. Something startles Louis awake a while later, wind or something from outside his bedroom window. But he doesn't hear anything else when he listens more closely. 

At least he's awake enough now to ask the important question. "Zayn hates me, doesn't he," Louis says, poking Liam in the chest. 

"Course he doesn't," Liam says immediately. It's adorable that Liam actually thinks that's true. "I mean. He doesn't know you yet. He'll love you once he does."

"Everyone in your life is like a bloody guard dog," Louis complains. "Which is completely reasonable, of course. I've half a mind to find that Jamie bloke and give him quite the talking to."

Liam holds Louis closer, hooking his leg around Louis's. "Really not necessary, trust me. Not thinking about him at all."

"Well. That's not really the point, now is it?" Except that when he turns his head to Liam, their faces close enough to kiss, he supposes it is, after all. Still. Winning over Liam's best mate is important. A double-pronged attack seems like a good plan, both convincing his baby to love Louis best and perhaps ask for him by name (such a clever baby, surely she'll be talking any day now), and also generally making Liam so happy that Zayn is forced to like him. It's foolproof.

His mad plotting is disrupted by Liam suddenly sitting up and letting the cold air in under the covers. "Hey, you're destroying my afterglow," he grumbles. He tries to tug Liam back down, but Liam's already up and out of the bed. 

"Did you hear that?" Liam asks, tugging on his pants and walking over to his window. 

"What, have I got a burglar now as well? One more thing to add to the week?" Louis watches as Liam examines the latch on his window, his broad back tapering down to his practically non-existent bum. That's alright; Louis has bum enough for the both of them. 

Liam gets it unlatched and wrenches up the window, giving Louis a lovely display of his brute strength. "This is a fire hazard, Louis, you need to be able to get this open, and get out of the flat much more easily than this," he says, barely seeming to notice the strain. Then he climbs out the window while practically naked in December. 

"Oi, what are you doing? I can't have been so bad you need to flee out the back, can I?" Louis demands, finally flopping out of bed and pulling a t-shirt and pants on as he hurries over to the window.

"I knew I heard something," Liam says as he re-emerges in the window, something small and grey and _mewing_ held in his hands. "Fetch me a t-shirt or something." 

Louis grabs the nearest one off the floor, getting it ready just in time for Liam to deposit a very tiny kitten into the little nest it forms in his hands. "Liam, she's so _small._ "

"I know, a kitten that little shouldn't be away from its mother so young, but I just found it curled up against the building, no signs of anyone else," Liam says. "Do you have any milk? We can get it warmed up and then fed, at least, and go to the vet in the morning."

"I haven't anything in the fridge, I don't think," Louis says softly, staring at her. He isn't sure why he's so certain she's a girl, but he is, feeling vaguely vindicated when he checks and sees he was right. Her eyes are open at least, so she's not an absolute baby, but still. He sits down with her and barely feels her weight on his lap. "Such a darling," he says, running one finger down the top of her head, her fur still cold from the chill outside. 

Liam starts pulling on the rest of his clothes. Louis has a bit of a panic until he comes over and leans down for a firm kiss. "So I'll get some milk, and see if I can't find a box for her to sleep in, and maybe a few flannels to line it. Oh, and an eye dropper, unless you've got one." 

Louis shakes his head. "How do you know how to take care of a kitten?" 

Liam smiles broadly. "Fireman, remember?" he says, with such a look of pride that Louis realises all over again how much trouble he's in. "I'll be back in a mo. Anything else I need for her, do you think?"

Louis smiles up at him. "For Dusty, you mean," he says, scratching a finger under her jaw. "And no, nothing I can think of."

He gets all warm at how Liam smiles back at him. "Dusty, then," Liam says, giving him another kiss before leaving. 

The flat is quiet and still in Liam's sudden absence. Louis looks back down at Dusty all curled up in his lap, and wonders if Liam spends all day every day rescuing helpless creatures. 

She gives a little rumble of a purr as he scratches her head. He thinks he can live with that.

  


**Epilogue**

"So let me see if I've got it all," Harry says, pulling the car off the main road.

"Hit me with it," Louis says. "Take the third left at the next roundabout."

"In less than a week's time, you managed to get dumped by Anna, nearly burn down the entire flat, acquire a fake fireman boyfriend, get threatened with bodily harm by two sisters—"

"I keep telling you, they've very intimidating," Louis interrupts.

Harry pays no attention. "—convince this fireman to actually date you, and come out to your mum and sisters and everyone."

"You forgot about Dusty," Louis reminds him.

"Ah yes, I did neglect to mention the kitten rescue. Have I got it all now?"

Louis thinks it over and then nods. "I think that's all. You'll keep going straight for the next three miles or so through the centre of town."

Harry slaps the steering wheel. "And all this over Christmas, as well. You've definitely done it; this is the most mental week of your entire life."

Louis raises his arms over his head in victory, his fists pressing up against the roof of the car. "All without making anyone hate me or cry. Well, except for Karen, but she cries at everything. It's my crowning achievement, Haz. I've been working toward this my whole life," he says, pretending to wipe away a tear. 

"So no tears from your mum, then?"

"No, she just laughed at me for five minutes straight and then kept telling me how much she loves me and always will in between saying how much she never liked Anna," Louis says. It hadn't been the easiest conversation he'd ever had with his mum, but aside from the in-person telling off he knows he'll get over the turkey fire, he isn't really worried about seeing her tonight. And at least she'll like Liam better than she did his ex-girlfriend, apparently. 

Harry glances over at him for a moment before turning his attention back to the road. "Did you really not know how your mum felt about Anna? She never smiled at her."

"She never told me! Maybe if one of you had, it would have saved me the trouble of trying to get those tickets refunded," Louis says. It's not that he wants his family and friends to be pining away for the loss of his ex-girlfriend, but it might have been nice to have known they were all waiting for this day with baited breath. 

"If I hate Liam I'll be sure to tell you, then."

"Don't you fucking dare, he's an angel. Besides, you'll love him," Louis says immediately, and Harry laughs at him. 

"Thank you for proving my point. Speaking of your new boyfriend, has he got any equally attractive mates who are planning to attend this soiree?"

Louis thinks for a moment. "Well, his best mate is the most beautiful man I've ever seen."

"Present company excluded, I assume."

Louis shakes his head. "Nope, neither of us holds a candle to him, I'm afraid. But unfortunately he's married to an equally beautiful woman and has a little girl with the biggest brown eyes, Haz, she's the sweetest baby. Turn left at the lights."

Harry takes the turn and then brushes the hair out of his eyes, giving his head a shake in a way that Louis knows Harry thinks is devastatingly attractive. "I could go for a couple."

"If you feel up to the challenge, be my guest," Louis says generously. Harry on the pull is always solid entertainment for an evening. "It's up here on the right."

Harry parks out front, and Louis gets a few butterflies from being back at this house so soon after he'd left. He squares his shoulders and tugs his hat down a bit, making sure his fringe is showing the right amount as they walk up the path to the front door. 

He's expecting one of the Paynes to answer the bell, but instead it's Niall who opens the door, eyes bright and a huge grin already spread across his face. Louis hardly recognises him out of his firefighting gear, but he looks very smart in his ridiculous party hat. "Louis! Great to see you." He pulls Louis in for a hug.

"You alright, then?" Louis asks. 

"For sure, I'm ready for tonight," Niall says. "Who's your mate here?" he asks.

 _Ah,_ Louis thinks just as Harry says, "Now I see why Louis was so eager to join you for Christmas," his head cocked to the side while he studies Niall. 

Apparently this evening might not involve Harry pulling a couple, after all. "Haz, this is Niall, one of the other firemen who saved me Christmas Eve. Niall, this is my slightly confused flatmate, Harry," Louis says, neatly stepping out from between the two of them. "I'll just find Liam, shall I?"

Louis makes his way through the house and finally finds Liam in the kitchen with his sisters, his cheeks rosy from drink. He beams when he sees Louis, pulling him in for a kiss with an arm round his waist. "There you are!"

"Here I am," Louis agrees. He tugs Liam in for another kiss, still marveling at how it feels to fit tucked in under Liam's arm. Some of the girls Louis dated were taller than him, but all of them seemed to try to shrink down to his size. With Liam, Louis never forgets that he's smaller. He gets his hand up on the nape of Liam's neck, not an inch of space between them now.

"Glad you finally feel comfortable showing a bit of affection in front of us," Ruth says, smiling at them. "We were afraid you thought we didn't approve, Louis."

"No no, just, I was a bit shy at first," Louis says, sneaking a look at Liam.

"Well, that was brief enough, at least," Nicola adds. "This one's just a big teddy bear, so you'd better get used to it."

"Nic," Liam says, a bit of exasperation in his voice, but Nicola just pats his cheek on her way out to the party, Ruth following behind.

"So you haven't told them, then," Louis says.

Liam at least looks embarrassed, and Louis laughs in his face. "Look, it's not as easy as you think! I mean, they'll be fine about it, but I'm gonna get the mickey taken out of me for this until I'm a hundred."

"They'll always do that, love, you're their little brother," Louis says. He should want to laugh at him more, mock this grown man for being so put out by a bit of teasing. But every time he tries it just comes out so bloody fond and protective. Louis doesn't know what's happening to him. It's utter rubbish, except for how it's not.

"Louis, your mum's here," Harry says, entering the kitchen and hooking a thumb behind him. "And this had better actually be Liam. I'm Harry."

Louis laughs as Liam sticks out a hand for Harry to shake. "Pleased to meet you. Sorry about your flat."

"What are you apologising for, it was this idiot's fault," Harry says, grinning broadly as Louis aims a fist at him, only checking his swing at the last second. 

"That's true, we should probably put a Louis-proof lock on the oven door," Liam says, which isn't very nice at all.

"Come on, Liam, let's see my mum," Louis says, fleeing from his best mate and his boyfriend ganging up on him. When he finally spots her through the mass of people, he sees she's been waylaid by Zayn and Perrie and Johara.

"Is that the couple?" Harry asks into his ear.

Louis nods just as Johara laughs and claps her hands at something Louis's mum does. "Might want to stick to the fireman."

"Yeah, I was thinking that anyway," Harry says a bit smugly, and Louis turns to stare at him accusingly. 

"You've already got off with him, haven't you!" he says. From the way Harry half-grins and looks around the room like the least innocent angel in the history of the world, he knows it's true. Louis groans. "How do you always manage it?"

Harry spreads his hands. "It's a natural gift, mate. Oh, there's Niall again, excuse me," he says, somehow getting the crowd to part for him to make his way back over to Niall. 

"Huh," Louis says, turning to Liam. "I've never seen Harry ignore a baby for anything, let alone a bloke."

"That's because he's not just a bloke, he's Niall," Liam says, surely mostly out of loyalty. But from the way Harry's staring at Niall, Louis thinks he might have a point. 

He makes his way over to his mum, Liam's hand in his. "Hi, mum," he says, giving her a kiss and a big hug. "Happy New Year." 

"Happy New Year to you," she says, smiling and patting his cheek. "And you must be Liam."

"It's lovely to meet you, Mrs Tomlinson. Or, I mean," Liam stumbles, glancing over at Louis.

"That's alright, love, please just call me Jay," she says. Louis can see the flush of embarrassment on Liam's face and reaches for his hand again, squeezing reassurance. It's all going to be alright. Apparently his mum really does know him better than he knows himself sometimes, because she's already smiling softly at both of them in a way she never had at Anna.

Louis turns his attention to Zayn and Perrie and, most importantly, Johara. "And Happy New Year to _you,_ " he says, tugging on her foot and making her squeal.

"Nice to see you again, Louis," Zayn says, actually smiling at him. 

Sneaking a glance at Liam, who just looks smug, Louis smiles back a little cautiously. "You all as well," he says, a bit off-kilter from how fondly Perrie's looking at him and Liam, their hands still clasped together. 

He sees Karen coming over, and suddenly the idea of being assaulted by the feelings of both of their mothers at once is too much, so he tugs Liam away. "Be right back, mum, have to give Liam something first," he says, pulling Liam up the stairs.

"Louis, I can't mess around when my entire family's downstairs, we'll get caught!" Liam protests, his voice high. It's on the tip of Liam's tongue to reassure him immediately, tell him that the gift in question isn't actually Louis's body. But then he takes in the brightness of Liam's eyes and how close Liam is pressed up against him, and he reconsiders.

"Nah, I'm not pulling you away for a shag," he says, even while pushing Liam into his room. Solely for research purposes, he pulls Liam in for a long, thorough kiss, his thigh pressed up hard against Liam's dick. The resulting data of Liam moaning and getting both hands on his arse and grinding their hips together is certainly informative, and Louis tucks it away for later.

For now, though, he finally pushes Liam away, hands firm on Liam's chest. "I really do have something for you," he says. Suddenly feeling a bit bashful from the intensity of Liam's focus, he looks at his shoes while he pulls the tickets out of his pocket. They had taken more money than he really had to spend, but they were worth it. 

"I haven't got you the t-shirt yet, but I will, don't worry. These'll have to do for now," Louis says, brandishing the Robbie Williams tickets and finally looking up at him. 

Liam's staring back at him, not saying a word. The moment stretches out so long Louis starts to get proper worried, and then Liam says, "Oh, Louis, you didn't really," and Louis's stomach plummets.

"Oh fuck, you don't already have tickets, do you?" he asks, taking a step back from Liam. "Is that why you said that was my gift for you? You do, don't you. That's fine, I can give them to Harry or something," he natters on, absolutely panicked, his brain only stopping when Liam moves in and kisses him hard, hands holding his face.

Finally Liam breaks the kiss, resting his forehead against Louis's. "Of course I don't already have tickets, you idiot." Louis had never known that he would love being called an idiot quite this much. "I just can't believe you did this."

"You wanted them," Louis says.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I thought I'd get them."

It should, Louis thinks but doesn't say, kissing Liam again instead. "You should have everything you want," he says, because apparently he really can't keep his mouth shut around Liam.

"But I didn't get anything for you," Liam says, sounding genuinely upset.

Louis smiles up at him, squeezing his hand hard. "Yes, you did," he says softly, and kisses him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> [livejournal](http://mistresscurvy.livejournal.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/mistresscurvy) | [tumblr](http://mistresscurvy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
